This study is part of an on-going effort by the Pharmaceutical Development service to develop a general method of extending the rate of release of a drug from its dosage form. This capability provides a method for prolonging the duration of action of a drug when needed clinically. Studies using several chemically distinct model compounds have been performed which have demonstrated the ability of the formulation being used to significantly delay the release of drug as determined by in vitro dissolution testing. Pilocarpine is a parasympathomimetic drug being used to promote salivation in patients with salivary gland dysfunction. A capsule initially formulated for this study did not provide the desired duration of effect which resulted in the preparation of a sustained-release tablet formulation. A substantial delay in the release from the tablet compared to the capsule was observed by dissolution testing. Currently, a clinical evaluation of this formulation is being performed and possibly, future pharmacokinetic studies could be undertaken to determine the usefulness of this formulation in vivo.